Yellow Brick Road
by Cookies-and-Ink
Summary: It was never about love. Instead they spent that year trying to find understanding in bare skin, exploring each others souls under bedsheets. Whether they would find Kansas or Oz at the end didn't matter - what mattered was life and they were determined to finally enjoy it. Warning: M. Threesome [Hermione/Seamus/Dean].
1. Chapter One: Of Black Lace and Oranges

**AN:** My best friend asked me to write a Dean/Hermione story and this is what happened. Don't look at me, we all know Deamus is hot I'm just cranking that heat up. This will be a multichap following the relationship of the three though their final year at Hogwarts as they deal with the previous year, their own explorations and the future to come.

* * *

**A warning: This fic is M rated for a reason. There will be smut, there will be het sex and slash. Hell if I can find a way to stick in some femmeslash at some point I may very well try to. Not to say this is PWP but their explorations of sex and each other is quite integral to the plot. So, if you're not a fan of smut, of explicit sex scenes, malexmale, femalexfemale etc. then this is definitely not the fic for you. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Any characters or settings etc. that your recognise most likely belong to J.K. None of this is mine, I'm just messing around making things abstract.**

* * *

This fic has been entered in the:

- **Completely ****AU/AR Competition**

**- If You Dare Challenge** with **prompt 694** - '**The Future Is What We Make Of It**.

**- 'Not Your OTP' **section of the **Endless Possibilities Challenge** [Hermione/Neville being my current OTP]

Chapter One's has been entered in:

- **Round 5 **of **The 52 Weeks of Writing Competition 2013** with the prompts: **spiralling**, ** 'Mr/Miss -, if you would just get on with your work', sad, oranges **and** breakdown**.

**Chapter One **

**Of Black Lace and Oranges**

"Miss Anderson, if you will please get on with your work."

Seamus tried not to grin as the third year practically leapt out of her skin. It was weird still living at school and yet not having to go to class but he couldn't say he missed it, particularly after last year.

McGonagall beckoned him to her desk and he handed over his scrolls of parchment detailing the idea he had for his assignment. They discussed it for a while, the pros and cons of half human half mammal transfiguration. Ever since he'd watched Victor Krum transfigure himself into a shark - or half a shark as it were - in the Triwizard Tournament he'd been fascinated by the idea. The Professor gave him several theories to research and approved it as long as any practical experimentation was done with her in the room.

"I'm impressed Mr Finnegan, you seem to have really thought this through."

"Ah well, it's a subject which really interests me Miss. Hermione and Dean helped me word it, can't take all the credit."

He flashed her a cheeky smile he knew the girls loved and she shooed him away, asking him not to corrupt her class. That made Seamus laugh and he bowed as he left, turning on his heel to go back to what he and Dean had been calling 'The Den'. Hermione thought the nickname sounded like a bachelor's pad but hadn't managed to come up with an alternative so as far as Seamus was concerned it stuck.

He'd been nervous in a way to come back when he heard the other lads were going to join the Auror programme. Nev, Harry and Ron had so much experience that qualifications were redundant, at least right now. Neville had been writing to then regularly, poor kid was missing Hogwarts like nothing else, not just the castle but the people.

Living with Dean and Herms - a nickname which Seamus was determined she'd fall in love with - had been beyond easy, a real laugh. Herms had really mellowed out and was constantly explaining things in a way which he actually understood plus she was funnier than he'd ever realised, she'd even tried to prank Dean the other week. Dean was Dean, the definition of easy-going. He made sure Seamus didn't go too crazy and kept Hermione from locking herself away in a book.

The three of them worked. Seamus wouldn't have called it and even thinking about it he wasn't sure how but they worked and tonight he had plans involving alcohol (all the best plans do), drinking games and perhaps truth or dare.

"Bollocks!"

Seamus groaned in annoyance. Today was a Friday which meant that Hermione would be at Ron's. The few who'd come back to do Eighth year had a different set of rules to the other students, with quarters near the Tower but not in it so they had their privacy as well as own clothes and the weekends off. Hermione had been going to see Ron which made Seamus' skin crawl just thinking about it.

Ron might have been a top mate but he did not deserve a bird like that, Herms was well beyond his league and everyone knew it, particularly Ron which was probably why he treated her like shit. Neville even had to threaten him a few weeks ago after Ron had been sucked off by some groupie - not that Hermione knew.

A top mate but a fucking bastard. Most of them were.

Dean had nowhere to go and Seamus would rather eat live cockroaches set on fire then go visit the neurotic bitch that was his mother. She'd gotten shagged and knocked up by some death eater in an effort to stay safe. The Auror's had to give her enough sedatives for a bull elephant when they'd interviewed because she wouldn't stop screaming and that didn't surprise Seamus in the slightest, nor did that fact that she'd ended up in a mental institution.

'I'm sure we can get up to something.' Seamus thought to himself, banishing his dark thoughts by imagining Dean drunk and up against the wall. Yeah, maybe tonight would be a blessing in disguise. He could always get Herms drunk next week.

Fantasising about where he wanted Dean's tongue on his body Seamus didn't register what he was seeing for a few seconds when he walked into The Den.

Hermione whirled, her wand pointing at his chest her eyes wild. There was blood smeared across her face and on her dress which was torn. Her hair was a mess and her whole body was shaking with sobs.

"Shit Hermione, it's me. It's Seamus. Come here darling it's alright. You're alright love." He said quietly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her to him. She didn't say a word, just cried with her hand fisting his shirt until he pulled away, guiding her to the sofa.

"You're bleeding. Show me where and I'll heal it."

He kept his voice low, his hand on her skin so Hermione knew he was there. She held out her hand and Seamus winced at the cuts on her hands.

"What the fuck happened? Did someone do this to you?"

Hermione laughed wildly sounding unhinged and Seamus hoped she hadn't noticed him flinch.

"The cuts? No that's what comes from smashing mirrors because you finally realise what a stupid stupid girl you are. I must have been an idiot to think he'd love me, to believe all the lies and notice that he was fucking every girl in sight behind my back."

She yelled the last part through her sobs. Seamus healed the cuts quickly and accioed some cream which would make the new skin less tender. Massaging her hands lightly he moved up onto the sofa and pulled her to his chest.

"He's a boy Hermione, a stupid prick that isn't worth your tears. You are beautiful, clever and so much better than him. He's scum love."

"I loved him."

She said the last part brokenly and Seamus wanted to tear Ron's throat out.

"I know love, I know."

Whenever he tried to remember that first night months, years later he never knew how they got drunk so fast. He knew he'd been the one to supply the drink and that he'd been mixing them strong but it still remained something of a mystery.

Hermione had got it all off her chest, telling him animatedly how she'd walked in on Ron in his office having sex with another one of the auror initiates. He had in the ensuing fight told Hermione that his numerous counts of infidelity were her fault anyway.

"I just don't get, I just don't get how he could say that!" she said eyes wide and incredulous.

"He's just feeling guilty and rightly so. He's fucked up big time, lost the best girl he's ever going to get."

"I mean it's not like I told him to stick his you-know-what -"

"Cock." Seamus said, stretching the word out. Hermione took a mouthful of drink and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. That. Didn't tell him to stick that into every girl that walked past. I wanted him to stick it in me."

Hermione moved to full face Seamus on the sofa, her voice suddenly insecure.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me? He'd, he'd never touch me and I thought he'd want to. He touched Lavender, she used to tell Parvarti all about how he'd been too eager and she had to fake it the first time. I've never had to fake it... Never been touched. I waited for him because I loved him and he never wanted to do anything said it was too soon then he's, he's got Florence naked over his desk."

Seamus stared at Hermione in surprise and knew he should say something but he couldn't think. Thankfully Hermione hadn't finished.

"There must be something wrong with me. I always thought I wasn't ugly I mean not pretty but not bad. What nineteen year old girl has only been kissed by two boys? Viktor just kissed me because I was scared to do anything else and Ron wouldn't let me take my clothes off!

I'm a virgin, I've never orgasmed, I've never even seen someone stare at my boobs besides Hannah Abbot never mind touch them."

Hermione took a shuddering breath and Seamus was horrified to see tears in her eyes.

"Hermione." He said sharply and he waited until her eyes focussed on him. "I'm going to be blunt. When I'm in a room with you I always want to shag you. You're beautiful, you've got gorgeous eyes and your funny plus your body... Love I've been having wet dreams about your long legs and boobs since I was thirteen years old.

Don't you ever dare fucking say you're ugly when I'm in the room babe because it seriously pisses me off. I don't know what fucking planet Ron is on, I really don't but he's a twat and we've always known that.

So you haven't come or found a man that'll push your buttons 'till your screaming" Seamus shrugged "Better to know what you want and wait for it than to just spread your legs and be easy."

Hermione still looked like she was about to cry. Seamus put his hands on her shoulder and gave her a half smile.

"Listen Herms, you'll find someone and if you don't or if you're sick of waiting I'm here. I will gladly teach you whatever you want to know about orgasms and making love, I'll explore every inch of your body with you babe."

He'd meant to end on a light note and expected her to call him a chauvinistic bastard, a typical boy. Sure he was nursing a semi at the thought but he definitely didn't expect Hermione to pull herself together, lick her lips and meet his eyes dead on with that determined glint which had become somewhat legendary.

"What if I'm sick of waiting now Seamus? What if I want you show me, to explore now?"

Seamus swallowed "Herms you've just found that Ron's a prick, now's probably not the best time for you emotionally."

She shook her head. "He is a prick but I've always known that really. This will help me move on, to get over that waste of space. I'll go and brush my teeth."

Seamus's eyes lingered on her ass as she left the room and then what he'd just proposed finally sunk in.

"What the fuck were you thinking Finnegan?" he mumbled to himself, eyeing the fire half expecting Harry or Neville to burst out ready to curse him to death for corrupting Hermione.

"Although, if she wants to learn who am I to deny her? A girl that sexy and cool deserves to know what she's doing. Life wouldn't be fair she thought a shit shag was a good one. Plus you're not going to sleep with her Seamus, you're going to kiss her and take it slow. You are not going to sleep with her... Nope tonight you will take it slow. Tomorrow may be another story but tonight..."

Seamus hesitated, taking a small swig of sobering potion. The thought of Hermione underneath him saying his name, asking him to make her orgasm would test his restraint as it was, alcohol was probably better not in control.

He tapped his wand against his mouth to freshen up and enlarged the bottom of the sofa so it would be comfortable for both of them to lie on it. Hermione came in at that point, eyes taking him in and the sofa before she sat down on it, back rim rod straight and legs pressed together.

"Jesus Hermione try and relax. We're just going to take it slow, start at the basics."

"The basics?" she asked relaxing with a blush that Seamus thought was fucking adorable.

"Yeah. If I'm going to teach you how to reach your full potential that means kissing too. So, Hermione -"

She cut him off her lips pressed hard against his and Seamus pushed her back briefly.

"Slowly, start off soft and slow. Let it build." he breathed against her lips. "I'll show you."

He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, right hand cupping her face and kissed her slowly. Hermione responded, her hand resting on his arm and she moaned softly. She was breathing heavily when they separated and Seamus watched as her eyes closed for a moment before opening.

"This should feel natural." he said slowly moving his hand to the back of her neck. "Follow your instincts and see where it leads. I don't want to kiss me trying to remember rules or shit you've seen in the movies, I want you to kiss me and do what feels right."

"I'll try." she said, raising a hand to her lips to touch them softly. "That felt amazing, I didn't think..." she trailed off blushing again.

"I'm the Gryffindor love machine Miss Granger. Never doubt me."

She laughed hard and Seamus mocked gasped at her.

"You laughing because you don't think I am?"

"How about you show me Mr Finnegan?" she said, flashing him what could only be described as a very saucy smirk. "Show me exactly what the girls beg you for."

He was glad he'd sobered up because Hermione flirting, her chest still heaving from laughing and her lipgloss that tasted like oranges was putting his cool facade to the test.

"Lie back." Seamus said, his voice low and Hermione moved so her head was on a pillow he passed her, lying down on the sofa..

This time when he kissed her it was quicker and Hermione kissed back in turn, her hand looping around his neck to pull him closer to her. She was moaning breathily and when her tongue slid against his Seamus groaned. French kissing he soon found out was something she was very good at, her tongue exploring his mouth and wrapping around his.

"God, Seamus." she whispered as Seamus broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her jawbone to her throat where he licked and sucked at sensitive spots which made her gasp.

Carefully readjusting himself so his full weight wasn't on her Seamus tugged her ear lobe in his mouth, grinning when he felt the hand around his bicep tighten as she moaned again. Moving back to her lips Seamus pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hand moving to palm her breast.

Hermione rarely wore tight fitting clothes if ever but Seamus had always admired her cleavage despite this. They were big but not too big to handle and as she gasped, arching herself into his touch he massaged a little harder, thumb pressing the nipple he could feel through her bra and shirt.

"You are so sexy Hermione." he said, pulling himself back until he was on his knees. Her eyes had darkened, her lips half open and she licked them as he watched. Pulling off his t-shirt Seamus threw it on the floor and felt Hermione tremble underneath him, her eyes taking in his body. Her hands had gone to the buttons of her shirt but Seamus pulled them away.

"Let me undress you." he breathed against her skin, teeth grazing against her collarbones as he slowly kissed his way across the exposed skin of her chest.

Infinitely proud of himself for undoing every button with one hand he brushed her shirt open so it pooled at her sides as he kissed his way down her body, lips ghosting over her breasts teasing her before he was sucking her hip bones finding more sensitive spots, licking from her navel to the waistband to her jeans.

Her hips bucked and she breathed a curse which made Seamus' cock twitch. Wanting to make her come undone he made himself move slowly back up her body and then pushed himself up onto all fours.

"Lock your arms around my neck."

Hermione did as he asked without question and Seamus kissed her before quickly pulling them both into a sitting position with Seamus on his knees, one hand around Hermione's waist the other propping them up, gripping the arm of the sofa.

It took a minute for them to readjust the position, Hermione moving to straddle his waist and she stared wide eyed as Seamus groaned against her shoulder. She could feel him through his jeans, rock solid. Tentatively she rocked her hips and then gasped as the ache which had been building deep inside her sparked.

"Fuck Hermione." Seamus said, dropping his hands to her hips to still them "I'm trying to concentrate and go slow here love and you doing that is making me forget my name."

Surprised her eyes searched his face for a hint that he was lying to her.

"It feels that good?" she asked quietly and he chuckled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah babe, it does."

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and Hermione helped him with the arms before frowning in confusion.

"But you're so hard!"

"As I said before Hermione you're sexy and beautiful and that fact your bra happens to be dark blue with black lace is just an added bonus."

He brushed his thumb against the sensitive exposed skin and then reached behind Hermione's back.

"If you'd rather keep it on though, I understand."

She shook her head and he snapped the clasp with one hand, grinning as her eyes widened before tugging the straps down with his teeth.

"How the fuck could you think you were ugly?" Seamus breathed, leaning back to admire her fully.

"Because no one's ever looked at me like that. Maybe I should walk around half naked for an ego boost."

"You'd cripple every male who saw you with a raging hard on. They'd also be overcome with the need to please you, I imagine the power would be exhilarating."

"Sounds tempting." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady as Seamus drew patterns on her back with a finger down her spine.

"Yeah. Tempting. Good word."

He'd moved around to her front and her stomach muscles trembled of their own accord. Hermione was breathless before he even touched her and when he did she let her eyes flutter closed, hands moving to his shoulders in an attempt to ground herself against sensations she'd never felt before. Breasts to her had always just been there, she'd even played with them herself once or twice. If she'd have known how good it felt she would have tried harder.

Seamus kissed her and she rocked her hips unable to control herself. He didn't tell her stop, just moaned in her mouth and pinched her nipple hard enough to make her gasp. Then he moved a hand back to grab her wrist, placing her own palm against her breast and his hand on top.

"Touch yourself, learn what feels good and what feels great. Explore your body Hermione."

She watched him watch her and felt heat coming from 'down there' as she rocked her hips again. Ginny had once said the best part about sex and foreplay was how easy it was to take control. Hermione knew Seamus was in control but still she felt that power Ginny had giggled about with Fleur. His eyes were fixed on her breasts, flicking to her face when she moaned.

"Seamus" she breathed and he dragged his eyes to hers. "I really want you to touch me. Please, touch me Seamus."

She moved her hips and felt him buck against her, some of his control crumbling.

"Never beg me Hermione, you never have to beg me. All I want to do is please you."

His words made her tremble and then she felt herself falling as Seamus wrapped an arm around the small of her back pulling her so she was flat against the sofa, head bouncing slightly.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, Hermione lifting her hips so he could pull them off easier. Then he kissed up her leg, hovering over her knickers. He could smell her arousal and the knickers were dark blue satin, matching the bra. A part of him wanted to rip them off so he could go down on her until she screamed but Seamus held himself in check silently promising to offer later. Instead he made his way up her body, wrapped his lips around her nipple and slid his fingers under her waistband.

Hermione was bare.

As that thought filtered through his dick when from hard to titanium, throbbing. Hermione Granger was smooth, skin soft like satin and bare. He moaned, slowly massaging her skin, listening to her gasp, her breaths sharp and high pitched. He grazed his teeth against her nipple then moved across to the other one, breathing a spell which coated his fingers in lube as he went.

An unnecessary precaution as it turned out because she was so wet Seamus could barely contain himself. Slowly he rubbed her clit and Hermione cried out, hands fisting at her side.

"Oh God, fuck, Seamus."

He kept the rhythm slow at first and moved to kiss her. Whilst he didn't want to finger her he let his tongue slip in and out of her mouth and judging by the way Hermione arched her back, pressing her tits against him she was spiralling towards ecstasy.

He sped up, listening to her swear and say his name at intervals and then he felt her hand move to grab her breast. Massaging harder he pushed his tongue into her mouth rapidly before breaking the kiss and whispering in her ear.

"Cum for me Hermione. On my hand. Cum all over my fingers."

Her neck was arched back and he felt her whole body freeze for a split second before she was trembling and jerking underneath him, gasping for breath as her chest heaved. Her arm fell limply to her side and she stared at him dazed.

Seamus slowly rubbed a finger down the length of her entrance and then pulled his hand out before sucking on his fingers which smelt like her and tasted better than any girl he'd ever had before.

"Oh my God." Hermione said and Seamus grinned down at her.

"I'm going to mix a drink while you come back to earth, would you like one?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes drifting shut and Seamus swung a leg over her, carefully getting to his feet which was something of a challenge considering how hard he was and that his legs were starting to cramp.

"Holy shit!"

Hermione's eyes flew open at his yell. He had a hand over his hear and Hermione lifted her head up to follow his gaze.

Dean was leaning against the front door of their apartment.

She squeaked, a blush spreading furiously across her face and chest as she dropped back down, fumbling for her shirt to try and cover herself.

"I think drinks would probably be a good idea." Dean said quietly, his voice low and intense. "But Seamus, I think it's a bit too soon."

Hermione watched as Dean in a few strides moved to stand by Seamus who had a look in his eyes she couldn't understand.

"Much too soon." Dean murmured before he dropped his hand down, grinding his palm against Seamus' erection. Seamus felt his knees shake at the sudden sensation and gasped, eyes flying to Hermione's face.

She'd let the shirt drop and stood, slowly coming over to the two of them.

"Hardly fair." she whispered and Dean nodded.

"For him to be hard. So... unsatisfied."

Hermione smirked, looking up at Seamus through her lashes before moving to kiss Dean.

Seamus watched, floored as Dean kissed her back, eyes wide in surprise for a brief moment before Hermione pulled away and dropped to her knees, unbuttoning Seamus' jeans.

"I'd like to help you rectify that." she murmured. Dean smiled and Seamus swallowed heavily. Hermione wearing only her knickers on her knees in front of him with Dean staring at him, his eyes dark and primal... He had a feeling it was going to be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter Two: Of Voyeurism and Signatures

**A/N: **To everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited - thank you so very much! Whilst I've been reading smut and about threesomes for years this is my first venture into writing both. For my first chapter to get such wonderful feedback really meant a a lot and motivated to get me writing Chapter Two.

I hope to update weekly and also hope that you enjoy this chapter :) Things are hotting up folks. ;)

* * *

This chapter has been entered in **Week 6 **of the **52 Weeks Of Writing Competition** with the prompts: **swoon **and '**How much do you want for...**'.

* * *

**Of Voyeurism and Scrawled Signatures**

Dean had barely made a sound since he'd come into the clearing and now after a few days of letting the thestrals get used to his presence they seemed to have begrudgingly accepted him. He watched them for a long moment, fascinated before slowly pulling out his sketch book.

Roughly equine shaped they had more edges, prominent bones and a savage beauty he was determined to capture on paper. Sometimes when he was drawing animals Dean would photograph them and draw with a Polaroid picture as a framework but he wasn't sure if you could take a photograph of a thestral plus it gave him an opportunity to go to the forest.

He'd survived for over half a year living rough in forests and fields. Not to say that it was relaxing but some days had been peaceful, quiet and he had missed the tranquil beauty, the way everything felt alive and open. When he'd been snatched and trapped in the Malfoy dungeon Dean had dreamed of a forest. Not one in particular just the sound of trees and wind, the smell of damp leaves and wildflowers.

Three hours passed before he realised he was hungry and that the sky was darkening.

Quietly gathering his pencils and paper back into his bag Dean gave a slight wave of farewell to the thestrals receiving a mewl in reply from one of the wobbly legged foals. By the time he was walking up the path to the castle the sky had darkened from dusk to a dark purple. The nights were drawing in, winter always came early this far north and Dean sighed heavily, already dreading the holiday season. Seamus had suggested going away for a lad's weekend with a few others but they'd both agreed afterwards that they wanted something quieter so it looked like he would be sticking to the tradition of getting drunk on champagne with his best mate yet again.

Smiling at a memory of Seamus once being violently hungover on Boxing Day to the point where his mother had taken him to St Mungo's Dean slipped past the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had gone to go see Ron at lunchtime and Seamus was busy trying to meet his Transfiguration deadline. Hopefully McGonagall would approve his idea, Seamus had been driving Dean mad particularly after he'd been telling him to get his work done for the past week. Instead Shay had been working on his plan to develop a new broom and last night when Hermione reminded him of the deadline both he and Hermione had had to stay up helping to turn another crazy idea into a viable project.

The afternoon in the forest had left him feeling calm, in a creative mood. Turning down the corridor Dean made vague plans for the evening - a lasagne and a few hours painting sounded like a wonderful way to spend a Friday evening for a social introvert.

Grinning wryly he placed he searched his pockets for his key, hoping he hadn't locked himself out again. They'd agreed that it would be more secure to have a lock system instead of a password, it made the Den more private and so Professor Flitwick had developed a key for each of them attuned to their magical signature so no one could steal it. Anti-theft measures hasn't stopped Dean locking it inside twice in the last fortnight. Fortunately it was in coat pocket under a packet of droobles gum.

All of his plans for starting a new project in acrylics and charcoal fled his mind as Dean took a step inside.

The air smelt like sex and as Dean froze, catching the door in his fingers so it wouldn't slam he heard Seamus moan. Carefully closing the door silently Dean stared at the sofa. A girl was gasping, moaning quietly and Dean grinned to himself - she sounded ready for it. His mate's prowess aside Dean didn't know what to do. If he made a move to the stairs and tried to creep up he would most likely be spotted and throw Seamus and his girl off. He could hardly stand here and listen to them going at it either...

"Oh God, fuck, Seamus."

Dean swallowed heavily his eyes wide staring at the sofa praying to spontaneously develop x-ray vision. Seamus had Hermione on that sofa, a Hermione with breathy moans writhing underneath him. Dean was rooted to the spot listening as she climbed higher and higher, his mouth dry. Sure, Seamus and he had dated other girls. They were best mates - always there for each other and when they'd decided to include experimentation and shagging into their friendship it was never on a relationship basis. The image of Seamus having sex with Hermione made Dean weak at the knees.

She was gorgeous, partly because she never had a clue. Dean didn't think Hermione had ever noticed him but he always knew when she was in the room to the point where Seamus in 5th year teased him non-stop for being a stalker. Listening to her swear Dean felt his heart beat faster.

_Threesome_.

The word had always been akin to holy, a fantasy few got to experience. Rumour had it that Morag MacDougal had gotten drunk and done it with the Slytherin beaters and of course the Weasley twin's exploits were legendary. Dean had imagined what it would be like but it had never felt tangible like it did now.

"Cum for me Hermione. On my hand. Cum all over my fingers."

Seamus's voice was low, his accent strong and it went straight to Dean's head as did the unmistakeable sounds of Hermione's orgasm which was near silent, her breathing jagged.

Dean wanted them both, that had always been true and whilst he'd never thought of both at the same time was there any harm in trying? He and Hermione had talked recently about experimenting and learning more about sex... Threesomes were more accepted in the muggle world and Seamus would hardly be adverse to the idea. Dean would just have to convince them. Selfish he might be but he never was one to let an opportunity pass him by.

"Oh my God." Hermione gasped and Dean nodded in agreement. Visions of what she looked like, hair mussed eyes glazed over in ecstasy solidified his plan. Seamus asked if she wanted a drink and Dean heard him moving. He had to act quick, get them while they were still riding the high.

Seamus yelped when he saw him and Hermione shot up. She was topless and blushed darkly, scrambling to cover herself. Dean closed his eyes briefly wanting to remember the sight of Hermione's tits for an eternity.

"I think drinks would probably be a good idea." Dean said quietly, his voice low and intense. "But Seamus, I think it's a bit too soon."

Hermione watched him, her chest still heaving as Dean walked over to Seamus who knew what he was thinking. His eyes had darkened and his shoulders were tight in anticipation, slightly apprehensive.

"Much too soon." Dean murmured before he dropped his hand down, grinding his palm against Seamus' erection hard. Seamus trembled against him like Dean had known he would and Dean watched his eyes flick over to Hermione to gauge her expression.

When he saw her he wanted to jump for joy as she paused before coming over to them wearing blue knickers and nothing else. Her pupils were blown, lips open and looking ravaged.

She was beyond beautiful and met Dean's eyes dead on, biting her lip in a move which was more seductive than she probably knew.

"Hardly fair." she whispered and Dean nodded.

"For him to be hard. So... unsatisfied." he added, drawing out the word and she grinned slightly. Dean's mind went blank when she kissed him slowly, his eyes wide. All too soon Hermione moved away and knelt down, her mouth centimetres away from Seamus's erection.

"I'd like to help you rectify that."

"Good" Dean whispered with a smile, a part of him astonished by how smoothly his plan was going. He spied two bottles of Jack Daniels and an empty bottle of wine on the kitchen table, perhaps that was having something to do with it. He could see Seamus thinking wildly but that was one thing Dean didn't want - anyone thinking too much so he took control of the situation. He placed a finger against Seamus' lips, smirking at the Irish boy when Seamus ran his tongue along it slowly, staying obediently silent.

"Have you ever touched a man before?" Dean asked quietly, moving to kneel beside Hermione. She shook her head, eyes darting from Seamus to Dean's face and his hands which were slowly undoing Shay's belt.

"Let me show you, I'm sure Shay won't mind."

Carefully pulling Seamus's jeans and boxers down to his ankles Seamus kicked them to the side and then he was standing naked in front of them, Hermione's eyes wide.

"He's so big." she whispered and both boys snorted before Dean flashed Seamus a look and he pressed his lips together.

"He is" Dean murmured in agreement, focussed on their lesson which had two objectives: to get Seamus off and Hermione open to the idea of the three of them. "He also has incredible stamina so I'm going to help you repay the favour if that's alright?"

"Do you have any idea how many girls swoon and fantasise about you two being together? Trust me, I don't mind."

Dean grinned at thought and then silently summoned a small bottle of lube from his bedside table. Wrapping his hands around Seamus at the base of his head Dean circled the tip. Seamus hissed and Dean watched as his eyes drifted closed, giving in to the sensations. Dean kept his voice low and husky, just the way Shay liked it.

"The end of a penis is sensitive, really sensitive." he said looking over at Hermione who was fixated on his fingers as they squeezed and caressed Seamus' head. "Rather like the female clit. If you just pay attention to it though it tends to be either not be enough, or too sensitive to handle."

He moved his hand down Seamus's length languidly keeping a firm grip. Seamus was breathing loudly, Dean quiet in his concentration enjoying listening to the sound.

"Lube really helps with hand jobs."

Hermione handed to the bottle to him as he was half way through his sentence making Dean's lips twitch at her eagerness.

"Especially since both Seamus and I are circumcised. Friction and stretching the skin too much can be a bitch. Magical lube is rather wonderful, it changes flavour depending on your preferences, last a lot longer and makes the experience feel a lot more intimate and pleasurable."

Dean let go of Seamus reaching for Hermione's hand and flipping it over, pouring a small amount of lube into her palm. With his hand on top of he wrapped her fingers around Seamus and helped her get the right rhythm, moving a little faster and squeezing slightly tight. Seamus moaned and when Dean was sure Hermione felt alright he let go, moving his hand to grip the base of Seamus tightly, the side of his fist tickled by dark curls.

"Causes more blood to flow down, the pressure to build. Makes things more intense."

Hermione looked at him intrigued and then pursed her lips before drawing her hand slowly up to Seamus' head and twisting around it, the heel of her palm pushing down.

"Holy fuck that's good." Seamus gasped, eyes flying open and Dean couldn't even imagine the thoughts going through his head as he looked down at them, both on their knees in front of him. Hermione sped up, gaining confidence as Dean offered hints and Seamus's legs started to quiver.

"Balls in general are really sensitive." Dean said quietly. Seamus had his eyes closed again which was good because Dean wanted what he did next to be a surprise. Wetting his lips Dean silently shuffled to a better position and then cupped Seamus' lads as he'd been ordered to call them - Seamus liked nicknames - he took one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling the soft skin. Dean moaned low in his throat knowing how good the vibrations would feel. Seamus swore and then moaned loader as Hermione followed Dean's example and swirled her tongue around Seamus' head with her eyes closed.

Dean abandoned Seamus for a moment to watch her.

Her mouth was moved up and down his penis slowly, hand stroking the lower part she couldn't reach and she was moaning softly. Then she pulled out, sucking hard, stroked him quickly a few times before swirling her tongue around his head and taking him in her mouth again. This cycle went on with Hermione moaning, Seamus breathing heavily and murmuring encouragements as Dean took the opportunity to explore, fondling the lads and stroking the stretch of skin in between his balls and his ass. It was one of the most sensitive areas on a guy's body and one that Dean was fond of taking advantage of.

"I want to watch you." Hermione whispered, her hand moving up and down Seamus rapidly who groaned, legs shaking slightly.

"That's sexy Hermione, fucking minx."

"What do you want me to do to him?" Dean asked and Hermione licked her lips.

"I want you to suck and lick him until he cums. I want Seamus to fill your mouth and I want to watch you go hard and fast until he's moaning your name."

Seamus' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hissed out a curse as Dean met Hermione's eyes. A voyeur? That certainly would make things interesting.

Hermione crawled backwards until she was leaning against the sofa, her knees bent and open. Both boys couldn't take her eyes off her as she watched them, gaze heavy lidded with her boobs perky and ready, her knickers obviously damp.

"Beautiful."

Dean hummed in agreement, sliding his tongue along the underside of Seamus' length before taking him in suddenly making Seamus grip Dean's hair in surprise and pleasure. Dean sucked hard, tongue playing with the bunch of nerves at the base of his head, grazing his teeth lightly, teasing him. Seamus's grip in Dean's hair tightened and he bucked his hips hard. With Hermione watching them, a hand resting on the inside of her thigh the other rolling a nipple Seamus didn't have to be careful anymore and so let all restraint fall away.

Dean moved his hands up to Seamus' hips for a better angle and relaxed the back of his throat as Seamus pushed himself in deeper, thrusting faster into his mouth. Dean moaned loudly, a hand moving to trace patterns on Shay's ass, running down the crack.

"Oh Christ..."

Hermione was touching herself her lips parted and she sucked on two of her fingers as they both watched, Dean sucking hard on Seamus in response, tongue wrapping around the head.

"Keep doing that and I'm going to come in seconds."

Seamus had always been shit at Divination but he wasn't too far off. Hermione was moaning loudly and then Seamus asked Dean if he liked it when he fucked his mouth, if he liked it rough. Dean moaned in response and they both watched as the words sent Hermione over the edge. Seamus could barely choke out a warning as he let go, cum shooting down Dean's throat harder than it ever had before.

Swallowing it all Dean let Seamus slip out of his mouth and kissed his quickly going limp penis, wary to let go of Shay's hips as his legs felt so unsteady.

"How much do you want for your services Miss Granger, Mr Thomas?" Seamus gasped, pulling Dean up before collapsing on the sofa with a very satisfied grin. "Honest to fuck I don't think I've ever cum like that, even when I fantasise about McGonagall."

"Way to ruin the mood." Dean snorted, winking at Hermione who was reaching for Seamus's t-shirt that was on the floor beside her.

"Considering that was my second orgasm and I'm pretty sure you listened to my first I can definitely say I've never cum like that before."

She blushed in embarrassment as Dean raised his eyebrows at Seamus who returned the look with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you two want to grab showers" Dean offered after they all lay there for a few minutes in relaxed silence "I'll start dinner and go last. Then you can fill me in."

"Oh babe, fill you in? Don't fucking tempt me."

Hermione giggled at Seamus who pushed himself off the sofa and winked at her, making his way completely naked to his room. They both watched him, knowing that he knew and was sauntering on purpose. He blew them a kiss and let the door close behind him.

"I didn't know his tattoo was that extensive." Hermione said curiously "It's beautiful."

"He got it done over the summer." Dean explained "Fancy lasagne?"

"That would be wonderful."

Seamus came back barely fifteen minutes later wearing low cut draw string pants and no top, still towel drying his hair.

"I wanted to be quick so I could get out before Hermione. You probably want to hear my version of events, it's rated R." Seamus explained at Dean's look.

"Mind cutting this pasta while you regale me?"

"Nah mate, sure thing."

Dean listened intently, fixing the other ingredients as Seamus rolled the pasta out, cutting it into squares to line the bottom of the dish.

"So I healed her hands and then she said she loved him and she sounded fucking broken, you know what Hermione's like - right little tiger. It just wasn't right and I thought maybe drink would take the edge off, I don't know I wasn't really thinking. She went up and took her dress off, got changed, I mixed some doubles and time just flew.

Next thing we're both kinda hammered, maybe pretending to be more drunk than we are just because it feels good and she tells me she's never been touched by a man."

"As in never? I mean when she said that was her second cum and you were her first... It didn't sink in and I guess I thought maybe Ron didn't know what went where."

"The fucker knows alright, for some reason he just wouldn't touch Herms, instead settling for every walking STD he can get his slimy hands on." Seamus had a dark look in his eyes and Dean nudged him, motioning for him to continue with the story.

"You know me. I offered to help her out, didn't think she'd take me up on it. She wants to learn, to be educated. So I started off with kissing, went slow and then moved down, got her top off. Maybe it was too fast but she never said stop, she was into it, definitely wanted it."

"It's not like you took advantage of her Shay." Dean said with a laugh as Seamus looked worried. "If anything me and her took advantage of you."

"Yeah what the fuck was that about?! You scared the shit out of me standing there and then you come over all smooth and proceed to blow my mind with her watching..." Seamus' eyes went distant as he reminisced. "I wasn't lying when I said that was the best O I've ever had."

"O?" Dean snorted before shrugging "I was beyond turned on and took a chance. Happily for us all it paid off."

"Actually, only Seamus and I got our happily ever after." Hermione said and both boys looked over to see her coming down the stairs wearing a light grey pair of cotton shorts that left nothing to the imagination, a tank top on covered in penguins. She was braless and Dean let his eyes drift to her boobs appreciatively.

"I'm sure you both will make it up to me soon."

Hermione hummed with a grin, sniffing the air.

"It smells amazing."

"Thank you, it's about ready to go into the oven. Give it half an hour."

"I'll make a salad while you shower."

Dean offered his thanks, chuckling as Seamus smacked Hermione's ass with a spatula making her yell at him.

They kept the conversation light over dinner. There was an easiness that hadn't been there before, flirting and lewd remarks - Hermione making half of them with a mouth Dean never knew she had. After each had seconds and then desert (leftover jam roly-poly with custard from the house elves) they made their way across to the lounge, Seamus dropping down onto the sofa with a contented sign pulling Hermione tightly next to him.

"This sofa is fast becoming my favourite piece of furniture in this house." she winked, curling up against him.

"Really? I think soon it'll be Dean's bed... then the kitchen table."

"Why my bed and not yours?" Dean asked curiously

"You've got handcuffs in the bedside drawer."

Hermione's jaw dropped before she whipped out her wand.

"Accio Dean's handcuffs."

There was a loud clattering noise and then a pair of leather handcuffs fashioned like a belt complete with buckle flew through the air and landed in Hermione's lap.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "You actually have handcuffs! That is being added to the list."

She conjured a piece of parchment and quill, scrawling 'handcuffs' at the top, writing 'To Do (Not In Order):' as a heading. Kissing went underneath.

"Trust you to make a list for our plan of action." Seamus grinned "I love a forward thinker."

Dean grinned at him expecting Hermione to primly say something about the pro's of being organised like she normally would. Instead she was staring at the page looking uncertain.

"Dean, Seamus... I really appreciate what you did earlier, how you showed me things I've only dreamt of, truly but I don't want to put either of you in an awkward position so just know you can be totally honest with me. I mean, there've been a few rumours over the years, you two have always been close, and some people guessed that you both liked... you know..." Hermione peetered off and both boys let the silence linger smirking at her discomfort.

"To experiment?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe she just meant fucking."

"Or that we batted both ways."

"Had our bread buttered on both sides."

Hermione was laughing hard, blushing furiously.

"Something like that." she giggled before trying to calm herself. "I just want to make sure... I don't want either of you to be uncomfortable and I don't want to feel like I'm coming in between your relationship either, if you decide to help me out with this plan."

Dean laced his fingers through Hermione's hand and Seamus followed his lead grabbing her other.

"Shay and I are closer than brothers, lovers or friends. We've always been there for each other but one thing we've never been is an exclusive relationship and we never will be, trust me, we don't need or want that. So you don't have to worry about me getting jealous of you spending time with him or vice versa, in fact the thought of you with him is such a turn on."

"Hermione, there's no pressure either. You originally asked me for to teach you and if you want to keep it that way Dean won't mind, it'll just give him a load more fantasies for the wank bank."

Hermione snorted loudly as Dean grinned.

"That it will mate, definitely."

They fell silent, waiting for Hermione who was clearly in thought eyes staring at the hands in her lap. She took a breath and looked at both of them before smiling shyly.

"I'd love to learn from both of you. I'd love to watch you together, for you both to be together with me... If you'd like to, that is, I'd love us to explore each other, experiment with each other."

Dean pressed his lips against Hermione kissing them lightly and he heard Seamus move on the sofa. Hermione breathed a soft moan into Dean's mouth as he slid his tongue inside her and then she was pulling away, turning to kiss Seamus who'd been paying attention to the tops of her shoulders, dropping kisses and lightly massaging, whispering about how he and Dean were going to turn her world upside down.

"That was us accepting your proposal by the way." Dean murmured, his stomach coiling as he saw Hermione's tongue slip into Seamus's mouth. His hand moved to lay against her upper thigh, a nail tracing small circles on her skin.

"Good." Hermione said, breathing heavily. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to make me glad I'm not wearing knickers?"

"Fucking tease."

"We'd just rip them off anyway."

She laughed and reached for a pen signing the bottom of the empty piece of paper. Dean scrawled his name next to hers, Seamus adding his own illegible chicken scratch.

"You sign like a doctor."

"It makes sense, see, there's the S and there's the other one."

Dean snorted then frowned curiously at Hermione.

"Aren't we supposed to sign it when the list is finished?"

"Oh, we can do that tomorrow. I was hoping to carry on with lesson one: Kissing with the handcuffs as a possible added bonus. Practice makes perfect Mr Thomas."

"That it does Miss Granger, that it does."

* * *

**A/N:** I've got a fair few ideas of things to add to the list, ideas and suggestions would be very welcome though so if there's anything you'd like to see the three get up to leave a comment in a review :) Thank you x


End file.
